


Yellow Tang

by Farfalla



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-01
Updated: 2003-08-01
Packaged: 2020-06-28 12:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19812715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farfalla/pseuds/Farfalla
Summary: After a long bridge shift, they approach each other in private, shirtless. (Look! I drew Jim's back fat! Hehe.)





	Yellow Tang




End file.
